Margo's Nut Allergy
by despicme95
Summary: This is one of my longest running stories yet! Thanks to the guest who started the story off, now I have continued it. I hope we can share more ideas about Margo in the future guest.
1. Chapter 1 Allergic Reaction!

DM Margo's Nut Allergy

One day, Gru and his Family were eating lunch with his twin brother Dru when something rather strange happened. It all started when the brothers Gru and Dru were out and Lucy made peanut butter and honey sandwiches for her daughters, Margo, Edith, and Agnes. But when Margo took her first bite, her lips and eyes started to feel a little bit itchy so she rubbed them but the itching got worse and her face started to puff up with everyone watching in horror and scared faces.

Then Margo coughed violently and vomited all over the floor right in front of everyone. She sounded like she was having trouble breathing or having difficulty swallowing. ''Gru! Dru! Come quick!'' Lucy stuck her head out of the back door looking anxiously out for her husband and her brother-in-law.

Gru and Dru ran quickly back into the kitchen. They saw the mess of vomit on the floor. ''What happed dere?'' Dru asked. ''Lucy, what in the world has happened to Margo?'' Gru demanded catching sight of his oldest daughter swollen lips and eyes and the fact she was still coughing slightly.

''I don't know Gru'' Lucy said sounding stressed. ''It just happened when she first bite into her sandwich''. ''Well eet looks serious'' Gru said ''We'd better take Margo to de hospital straightaway''. ''Ooh I'll go!'' Dru said quickly. He was keen to be a good uncle and spend time with his nieces and help any them when they were in trouble like Margo was right at this moment.

''I'll come with you Dru'' Lucy added ''Gru do you mind looking after Edith and Agnes until we get back?''. ''No, not at all'' Gru said. Dru picked Margo up into his arms and carried her out the front door, Lucy followed closely behind. As Dru walked past his twin brother, Gru leaned followed and kissed Margo on the head, stroked her hair and said quietly and softly,

''You poor girl Margo, let's hope dat you're feeling much better soon''. When Dru, Lucy and Margo were gone, Gru turned to his other two daughters to find the devastated looks on their faces. He knew all too well that they were getting anxious out about their sister!

''Hey, hey girls. Eet's all right'' he soothed gently ''you don't need to worry about Margo, she's in the very best of hands and in the best place too!''. Meanwhile at the hospital, a doctor was examining Margo's puffed up face including her swollen itchy lips and eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital Visit

''Looks like your daughter has just had an allergic reaction'' he said ''When did this happen?''. ''Today when we were just having lunch together'' Lucy replied ''we were eating peanut butter and honey sandwiches and when Margo took her first bite of her sandwich, she just coughed and threw up as well as what you can see here''.

''Then she must have an allergy to nuts'' the doctor said thoughtfully. ''I'll give her some special medicine called adrenaline to help make her better in the meantime''. Once Margo had taken the adrenaline, she found she felt much better.

''But however'' the doctor continued ''I would suggest taking her to see an allergist for a skin prick test to find out if she's allergic to any more kind of nuts or anything else and she may also be needing one of these things''.

He showed Dru, Lucy and Margo a strange small thing which he called an Epi Pen. ''Well, thank you doctor'' Dru said ''But what does dat do?''. ''It's like an injection, but it goes in your leg instead of your arm unlike a normal injection'' the doctor explained ''whenever Margo has an allergic reaction, make her sit or lie down.

Hold firmly with orange tip pointing downward. Do not put any part of your hand over either end to avoid an accidental trigger. An EpiPen is a single-use device; once it is triggered it cannot be re-used. Do not put any part of your hand over either end to avoid an accidental trigger. An EpiPen is a single-use device; once it is triggered it cannot be re-used.

Next you inject the needle into Margo's outer thigh Place the orange tip against the thigh and push firmly. There should be a click once the needle has entered the thigh. Hold for about several seconds. Do not inject in any other place than the thigh. Accidental intravenous injections of adrenaline can lead to death.

Then lastly you remove the EpiPen Remove the unit and massage the injection area for 10 seconds. Check the tip. The orange needle cover should automatically cover the injection needle once the EpiPen is removed from the thigh''.

While Edith and Agnes were playing at home, Gru heard the doorbell ring. Margo had come back with Dru and Lucy from the hospital! Edith, Agnes and Gru saw that Margo looked exactly how she had been before the whole thing happened.


	3. Chapter 3 Allergist

''Well what was wrong with Margo? Gru asked his wife for he was keen to know what was going on with his oldest daughter. ''Oh it seems that she has an allergy to nuts'' Lucy replied ''the doctor told me and Dru that we should take her to an allergist to see if she could be allergic to anything else''.

''Right oh'' Gru agreed ''we'd better do dat as soon as possible''. ''What's an allergist?'' Margo asked anxiously. ''It's a medical practitioner specializing in the diagnosis and treatment of allergies'' Gru explained, hugging Margo who was still shaking slightly a little from the shock.

They went to see the allergist early the next morning who showed Margo a container of different liquids and serums of all the common things people were allergic to. Soon enough Margo found herself doing something rather unusual. She had to lie down on her stomach while the allergist made dots on her back using a purple marker.

Next the allergist used a very tiny piece of plastic to scratch some of the different serums on each of the purple dots on Margo's back and waited for the following results. Some small red marks appeared on Margo's skin.

Afterwards the allergist said ''Well Margo, you are allergic to nothing expect nuts, so you will need an EpiPen in case you eat nuts accidently and get sick. Remember just touching nuts will start your allergy.

Even tiny traces of nuts can cause a serious allergic reaction and it can stop you breathing and kill you so make sure you check labels of anything to do with food whenever you go shopping.

Cakes, biscuits, chocolate and any baked goods are the most common foods to contain nuts. Even foods like cereal, ice cream, sweets and pasta sauce can contain nuts or traces of nuts''.

Next morning a parcel arrived in the mail for Margo. She tore it open to find as well as an EpiPen and a nut allergy bracelet. There was also a special T-shirt that had picture of a nut with a smiley face and hands with a line across it.


	4. Chapter 4 Change of Foods

There were some words on it too, ''No nuts for me'' was written above the picture and ''I'm allergic!'' was written right underneath it. As Margo went to join her family for breakfast and she went to get a bowl for some cereal, Gru said ''Remember Margo breakfast cereals can sometimes contain nuts, so we must check the labels to make sure there are no nuts and that you can eat them safely''.

Margo knew it was better to be safe than sorry so she did look at the labels with her dad to see whether there were any nuts or any traces of nuts in any of the different cereals.

''And we will be packing your lunch boxes with care when you go to school too from now on sweetie'' Lucy added. ''And dat also means don't go swapping food in your lunchbox with anyone else!'' Gru said, then he added ''we won't be dere to check dat their food is safe, so eet could be very dangerous for you to eat something from their lunchbox''.

Margo nodded. ''Ok'' she said agreeably. Whenever anyone at school offered her any of their goodies at lunchtime, she said ''Thanks very much, but I have a nut allergy so I have to be very careful about what I eat''. Margo's teacher, Mr Bond had also stuck a special nut allergy sign on the classroom door.

It was a picture quite similar to the one on Margo's new nut allergy shirt, expect this picture had more than one nut which was also had a line across it and it said ''This classroom is NUT FREE, THANK YOU for keeping our classroom safe!''.

Nowadays whenever Edith or Agnes eat nuts, they have to wash their hands before coming anywhere near Margo! The family also had to start using nut free sandwich spreads like wow butter and sun butter so Margo could eat the traditional American sandwiches as safely as her family.

When it came to food shopping whenever the Gry family was low on food, it now took much longer than it had been before as they had check all the labels to make sure there wasn't nuts or traces of nuts in anything they were buying.


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Party

One day, Gru had something to tell Margo, Edith and Agnes. ''Aunt Gabrielle phoned to say it's Brianna's birthday today and dat you three girls are invited to her birthday party!''. ''Can I be the first to say..'' Edith was saying, everyone thought she was going to say ''Eww'' but luckily she actually said ''Awesome!'' for as she was very keen on the idea of going to the party.

Gru and Lucy had agreed with Gabrielle to make some hamburgers for the party so they would need to buy some burger buns from the superstore. While they were there, Gru and Lucy asked the baker if there were any traces of nuts in the buns.

They also knew that they would have to check with Gabrielle to see if there was any food at the party that Margo couldn't eat because it contained nuts. When the family arrived at Gabrielle and Brianna's lake house, there were already lots of other guests arriving there too. Even Dru was there.

After Margo, Edith, Agnes and all the other guests had given Brianna her presents, Gabrielle suggested they went to play in the lake for a bit while the grownups had the usual chat like a lot of grownups usually do. Soon it was time to eat.

While everyone was munching away, Gru shot Margo a warning look to be careful of the strange foods that might contain nuts, especially the Indian laddu. Gabrielle brought in the birthday cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday. Then it was time to cut it. Margo could hardly believe her luck that there was no nuts in it after Gru, Lucy and Gabrielle had checked so it was all right for her to eat!

Time seemed to fly by when they played some party games. But they had to go home at some point. Gabrielle handed everyone [including Margo, Edith and Agnes] a party bag full full of little toys and sweets as they said goodbye and thank you. The girls couldn't wait to look in their party bags and see what they had got.

When they got home the Gru sisters gathered round to look in their party bags. ''I got a Hershey Milk Chocolate Bar with Peanuts!'' Margo said disappointedly. ''Great Hershey Cookies 'n' Crème!'' Edith said delightedly. ''What about you Agnes?'' Gru asked. Agnes looked to see what Hershey chocolate bar she had got. ''Extra Creamy Milk Chocolate'' she said. ''Margo'' Gru said ''you'll have to swap chocolate bars with one of your sisters''. ''Me, I'll swap'' Agnes said handing out the Hershey Extra Creamy Milk Chocolate bar to Margo who handed over the Hershey Milk Chocolate with Peanuts bar.

''Much Better'' Gru said ''Dat's very thoughtful of you Agnes''.

The End


End file.
